


Take A Chance

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Series: Love Song [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame's confused. The last thing Kame expected was for his long-time crush to be chasing after him (Akira-style).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation to 'Realize', written on 06.11.2005. Title taken from Melody's _Take A Chance_.

Kame looked at his watch as he picked up his things, checked his hair, put on his sunglasses and got ready to leave. Waving a goodbye to his bandmates, he headed out of the KAT-TUN room, and was about to walk down the stairs when a familiar voice stopped him.  
  
"Chotto."  
  
Kame looked up to see Yamapi walking down the stairs, or rather, 'flying' down the stairs Akira-style. The sight was amusing, but Kame wasn't sure whether to be amused or worried about Yamapi's sanity.  
  
"Kame-chan~ Where are you going?"  
  
"Home." Kame replied as he made his way down, Yamapi behind him. He felt a slight sense of deja vu, reminded of the scene where Shuji was walking as fast as possible down the stairs, away from Akira. Not that he wanted to avoid Yamapi. Or maybe he did. Well, he wasn't quite sure what the situation was anymore, and was confused as to how he should react around the older boy now.  
  
"Chotto. I want you to go out with me for dinner, and you can't say 'no' cos I already told you so."  
  
That was the problem wasn't it? Kame thought, as Yamapi's words repeated in his head for the thousandth time. _'Actually, you not being around makes me upset.'_ All of a sudden, the person he admired all along seemed to be chasing after him. And he was being really wilful about it too! It used to be Yamapi liking Jin, and Kame was quite sure he didn't get that part wrong. Even Yamapi didn't deny it, when he said ' _I don't like Jin in that way anymore_ ', which meant that he used to like Jin in _that_ way. But Yamapi had also added a ' _I think_ ' right at the end of that sentence, which also meant that he wasn't sure. Was this some sort of warped plan of Yamapi's that would end up with him abandoning Kame in the end when he got bored and realised his true feelings, returning to Jin? Kame wasn't sure if he could take that sort of pain, which was why he let go in the first place. He rather those two just got together already, while he went off in a corner somewhere to wallow in his misery.  
  
"Iyadda."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm tired and I'm going home. If you wanna go out, go find Toma or Jimmy or Kusano or Ryo-chan or Jin or whoever who's willing to hang out with you."  
  
"Is Kame angry with me?"  
  
"No." Kame replied curtly, though he knew it just showed his displeasure even more.  
  
"Hidoi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hidoi." Yamapi repeated himself. "Actually the rest of NEWS wanted me to join them for karaoke but I turned them down to wait for you to finish work so that we could go out. And now you say that you don't want to. Hidoi."  
  
Kame wanted to say 'You mean you were waiting for Jin and not me' but somehow, seeing that puppy dog look on Yamapi's face made him bite back his words. He wondered if he was just over analysing everything and if maybe he should just go out with Yamapi, for now at least. Go with the flow.  
  
"Hey, Kame, you're still here! And Pi, you're here too!" Jin's voice interrupted Kame's thoughts. The latter almost groaned, feeling like he was stuck in a situation he had been avoiding for a long time. "That's great! We can finally hang out together! C'mon, let's go get dinner!"  
  
Without waiting for any reply, Jin pulled both Yamapi and Kame along, both of them not bothering to reply either since they had decided that it wasn't as if Jin would take 'no' for an answer anyway. Yamapi shrugged off Jin's hand though, and moved to walk beside Kame instead, but it didn't seem like Jin cared, as he still held on to Kame, pulling him along. Kame felt like he was stuck in one of those fan fiction that he had stumbled upon on, involving the three of them, and more specifically, Yamapi and Jin fighting over him. He thought it was absolutely ridiculous when he read that, because why in the world would those two want to fight over _him_? But if anyone saw them right now, he wouldn't blame them for jumping to such conclusions.  
  
"Ah, this reminds me of the good old days." Jin remarked as they stopped along the sidewalk. _Ha, you make it sound like we are really old bald men sitting at a bar, reminiscing the past._ Kame thought, as Jin continued. "Saa... What should we eat?" _Why bother asking us? It's not like you're gonna let us decide anyway._  
  
"It's not like you're gonna let us decide anyway." Yamapi replied, causing Kame to look at him, a little surprised. Yamapi noticed this, and smiled brightly in return, locking Kame's gaze.  
  
"Who said that I'm not gonna let you guys choose?" Jin protested. "Kame, what do you want to eat?"  
  
Kame pulled his eyes away from Yamapi, almost reluctantly, and shrugged. "Anything's fine. I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Mou, that's why you're so skinny." Jin said. "Let's go eat yakiniku. Then you can fatten yourself a bit."  
  
"See, I already said that you weren't gonna let us decide."  
  
"But Kame said he's fine with anything! And who cares what _YOU_ want to eat?" Jin stuck a tongue out at Yamapi, before grabbing Kame once more and pulling him towards the restaurant that he had already decided to go to.  
  
Kame glanced back, catching Yamapi make a stabbing action directed at Jin before smiling brightly once more at him. He wished his heart wouldn't skip a beat everytime Yamapi smiled at him.  
  
At dinner, Kame sat next to Jin, opposite Yamapi, and then regretted it a bit because it meant that he could hardly avoid looking at Yamapi. This was despite the fact that next to him, Jin was talking non-stop and at any other time would be a source of distraction. But who Jin was talking to, Kame wasn't sure, cos all he knew was that Yamapi never did take his eyes off Kame, and it was making him feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
Things wasn't supposed to be like that. Jin and Yamapi were supposed to be busy talking to --- or arguing with --- each other about something while Kame should have been sitting there feeling left out. Instead, here they were, with Jin _still_ doing what he had expected, but Yamapi not paying attention to Jin but to _him_. And Kame just didn't know how to react to that.  
  
"Oi, are you two even listening to me or are you guys so stuck in your own lovey-dovey world now?"  
  
Kame blinked, the meat he was about to eat paused midway in its journey. _What did Jin just say? Our own 'lovey-dovey' world?_ He glanced at Yamapi, and noticed that the latter didn't seem to have any sort of reaction to Jin's comment. He glanced at Jin, who merely continued eating and yakking away.  
  
When Yamapi left for the washroom, Kame found himself watching the other leave, and wanted to smack himself for doing that, when he noticed that Jin was staring at him.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You like Pi, don't you?" Jin said, in a knowing voice.  
  
"Yeah, he's a good friend."  
  
Jin rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you can't fool me. I might be a baka most of the time but I'm not as baka as that Pi, alright. Unlike him, I can tell that you've been having a crush on that fellow since the very beginning."  
  
"Don't-" Kame began, wanting to deny it, but seeing the look on Jin's face, he knew that it was pointless to do so. Knowing each other for such a long time meant there were some things that he just couldn't hide from Jin. He sighed. "Okay, fine, I do. So what?"  
  
"So, can't you two just confess your love to each other and get together already? Geez, I kinda feel like I'm watching one of those romance movies where both parties obviously have feelings for each other but don't say anything and then in the end there's some sort of horrible tragic ending."  
  
"You watch romance movies?"  
  
"Once in a while..." Jin replied slowly, before shaking his head. "But that's not the point. Do you get what I'm trying to say or not?"  
  
"Yes... but Jin, Yamapi likes you, not me."  
  
Jin stared at Kame for a while, before suddenly bursting into laughter. "Pi likes me? Wow, I forgot that I was a very attractive guy."  
  
"I'm not kidding!"  
  
"Well, that's strange cos lately, all I see him do is pine for you."  
  
"But-" Kame stopped short, taking in what Jin had said, though he suspected it was slightly exaggerated because he couldn't really picture Yamapi pining away for him. Then again... _'Actually, you not being around makes me upset.'_ Did Yamapi really mean that?  
  
Jin patted Kame on the back. "You know what? I'm gonna play fairy godmother... okay, maybe not fairy godmother since I'm not a girl... cupid?... argh whatever, you get what I mean. So I'm gonna leave, and then the two of you can say 'daisuki da yo' to each other and invite me to your wedding." He said, making the victory sign that Hayato liked to do as he left the restaurant.  
  
Kame sat there, confused, and feeling like this was all some sort of set-up. Was Yuichi and Koki going to jump out of nowhere and tell him that a joke had been played on him? Or was this really happening? Was he really going to...  
  
"Kame?"  
  
Kame looked up as Yamapi returned to his seat. "Ah, you're back."  
  
"Hai." Yamapi chuckled. "Where's that Bakanishi?"  
  
"He left." _And he didn't pay either._  
  
"Eh? Really?"  
  
"Yeah..." _Are you upset that Jin's not here?_  
  
"Kame, daijoubu?"  
  
 _Not really._ "Daijoubu."  
  
"You're sure? You are starting to look a bit pale... If you're not feeling well, lemme know okay?"  
  
"Daijoubu." Kame waved his hand, although he felt a sick feeling of nervousness in his stomach. Why was he nervous anyway? It wasn't as if he _had_ to do what Jin told him to do. Suddenly, he felt Yamapi's hand on his forehead, the older boy's face only inches away from his. Kame held his breath.  
  
"No fever. That's good." Yamapi said as he pulled away. "I'll go foot the bill, okay? Wait here for me?"  
  
When Yamapi walked away once more, Kame realised he had almost forgotten to breathe. He kept silent after that, worried that he might end up saying something stupid. But when Yamapi held his hand and pulled him along as he sorta blanked out in the restaurant and didn't move, and then continued holding his hand, not letting go... Kame decided that he must be truly dreaming, and slapped himself on the face several times.  
  
It hurt. Okay, so this was not a dream.  
  
"Kame, why did you slap yourself for?"  
  
"I thought I was dreaming."  
  
Yamapi chuckled. "Why? Because I'm holding your hand?"  
  
"Did you really mean it?"  
  
"Hm? Mean what?"  
  
"Did you really mean it when you said that not having me around made you upset?"  
  
Yamapi smiled at Kame, causing his heart to skip a beat once more. "Of course."  
  
"But- But- Why?"  
  
"Because I like being with you."  
  
Kame paused, feeling a sense of happiness overcome him, but at the same time, there was still that nagging feeling. But any sort of doubt disappeared when soft warm lips touched his own. A soft, light, simple kiss. And Kame wondered why he had to think so much about it, because really, it was as simple as that, wasn't it? Kame held on to Yamapi's hand tightly. This time, he wasn't letting go.  



End file.
